


A Life of Your Own

by EchoEquinox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: Thankfully, Kairi and Riku are a bit less forgetful than Sora.Written for Sora's birthday! Happy birthday, kiddo!!!





	A Life of Your Own

Sora sighed, letting his shoulders slump as he trudged toward home. He loved visiting Donald and Goofy at Disney Castle, but the ride home alone on the Gummi Ship always felt… wrong. He’d had them by his side for the past two years, and they were off having their own lives now, Donald with Daisy, Goofy with his son. 

Everyone else seemed to have their own lives too - Roxas and Xion spent most of their time with Lea and Isa, Ven was off on the Land of Departure with Aqua and Terra. Even his friends seemed to have lives of their own: Kairi had school usually, and Riku… well, Riku was around, most of the time, when he wasn’t brooding somewhere. Sora smiled, perking up just a bit at the thought. Even though it upset him from time to time seeing Riku so caught up in his own head, it helped to know that all Sora had to do was catch him in a surprise hug, give him a few cheek and forehead kisses, and he brightened right up.  _ That _ was more of a power than the keyblade ever was.

But Sora just felt... lost. He didn't have Donald and Goofy anymore, Kairi and Riku were off most of the time, and he had his house to himself. Big, and lonely, and empty. He didn't have a life of his own, like they did. 

He finally reached the small home, unlocking the front door and pushing inside, yelping as the lights flashed on, Riku and Kairi grinning, arms wide.

“Happy Birthday, Sora!” they cried and he paused, blinking.

“W-wait, is it-?” The two faltered, looking to each other before Kairi burst into hysterical laughter, Sora and Riku eventually joining in. 

“Yeah, dork!” she eventually grinned, poking his forehead lightly. “You forgot your own birthday?”

“Guess it slipped my mind?” he shrugged. 

“Thankfully it didn’t slip ours,” Riku chuckled and Sora grinned. “Now I see why you spent so much time dilly dallying at Disney Castle.” 

“Hey, it’s been a while since I saw my friends!” he huffed, puffing his cheeks, hands on his hips as the two laughed again. “Wait so is this like, a PARTY party? Like cake and presents party?”

“Yes, Sora,” Kairi rolled her eyes, taking him by the arm, leading him to the dining room. “It is, in fact, a cake and presents party.” He grinned, eyes sparkling as he took in the table, a large chocolate cake in the center, sixteen candles on the top, and a golden crown on the top in icing. 

“Guys,” he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eyes. “You really didn’t have to do all this.”

“What? Of course we did,” Riku smiled. “Why would we not?” 

He didn’t really have an answer but smiled, looking over the assortment of presents and humming, trying to figure out how to open them. Biggest first? Biggest  _ last _ ? He eventually grabbed one at random, starting to unwrap it before pausing, looking to the others. 

“I can open them, right?” he asked and Kairi laughed.

“Yes! Open your presents already, Sora.” 

He nodded, grinning, tearing into it. One was a keychain for his keyblade, turning it to a beautiful curved blade, red and blue and pink. Another, a cute, crude picture frame (“I, uh, made that,” Riku had muttered. “I went to Terra and he taught me some basic woodworking? I figured it could be a neat little hobby. Plus i really wanted to make that for you.”) with a picture of the three of them as kids inside. One was just a box full of various candies that Sora immediately tore into as the others laughed, telling him not to spoil his appetite before cake. 

There were others, small things, trinkets and baubles they’d picked up, thinking of Sora when they had, and finally he smiled, settling back, the other two looking to each other and fidgeting. 

“What?” he blinked, cocking his head. 

“Well, when Riku went to Terra for help with the picture frame,” Kairi started, going red, “I went to Aqua for some help with my gift.” She held out a small box, Riku blushing as well as Sora took it. Only about a 4 inch box, relative flat, he shook it gently and Kairi snorted before he finally opened it up, breath catching in his throat. 

He’d seen them before. Specifically, he’d seen Aqua’s. Her’s had been blue, and this one was a shining, glittering red. He took it by the cord, lifting it from the box and letting the stained glass glitter in the sunlight, looking to Riku and Kairi who’d brought their own Wayfinders from their shirt, pink and blue. 

“Kairi,” Sora started, voice cracking as he sniffled. “Riku…” He gently looped it over his neck, letting it rest against his chest, jingling lightly against his crown necklace and he chuckled, looking back to the others with big watery eyes. 

“Oh, c’mere, you big blubbery dork,” Riku chuckled and Sora threw himself at them, an arm around each of their necks, laughing and crying as they hugged him tight, Riku’s lips pressed to Sora’s temple as Kairi kissed his cheek down to the edge of his lips and back. 

“Guys,” he laughed with a sob. “I love you guys so much. Thank you both for doing this for me, i-it’s… you guys are…” They chuckled, moving side by side, both holding Sora’s waist and leaning in one at a time for a kiss, Riku, then Kairi, Sora blushing and laughing and sniffling the whole time, finally wiping his eyes and hugging them again. 

“We love you too, Sora,” Riku smiled, burying his face in Sora’s neck as Kairi held her boys tight. 

Maybe Sora had his own life, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes I hope you all enjoy it <3


End file.
